A Hero's Welcome
by Destinysfailure
Summary: She's been waiting for 2 years now. And will she still keep waiting? KairixSora


**_Okay, I'll admit it. These stories are flying out of my head at 90 miles per hour. But I hope you like them, anyways. This is just a one shot. I wrote it today in L.C.C. class(yes, that is a REAL class from those of you who read Paupous and High School) and trust me, it's crap, but here you go anyways! First person to review, you get a special thanks! I'll put you in a chapter of mine for Paupous and High School, eh? Okay, I'm not from Canada, but I sure the heck wish I was! Love to everyone and to my new favorite reviwer, HOOPLA37!!! Yay! Sure sounds like a lot of Hoopla to me ;)_**

**_P.S. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the control of my brain, on occasion. This whole story is in italics because I said so. Hahaha._**

_Her violet eyes watched the horizion as the crimson sun began to slowly sink into the earth. A tear slowly slid down her soft cheek, trailing a patter into her skin. Her red hair blew gently into the breeze(**A/N: I have red hair, if that counts. Sorry, back to the story**!). The short pink dress which hugged her body didn't move an inch through the wind, and she began to slowly slide off her shoes, which were full of sweaty sand. Her head bowed low to take them off as the waves of the beach crashed around her, bringing to her ears a sound of hope, one she tended to ignore. She finished taking off her shoes and sunk into the sun-kissed sand, slipping her toes in and out of it. She slowly sank into the ground, forgetting to care about the sand's warmth, and sat down. The waves crashed around her, splashing her a little, but she didn't care. She let the sound wash over her like a bath._

_Suddenly a presence startled her. She almost jumped up as in defense but the person sat down beside her. She turned to see who it was. It was a boy with darkly colored brown hair and wonderfully blue eyes, like the sky. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_"S-S-Sora?" she asked the boy, questioning her memory and him at the same time. His face turned towards her, and he solemnly turned to her, nodding. She didn't know what to say. If this truly was the Sora she remembered, he would have laughed, cheesily smiled, called her Kai, something? What happened to the boy she used to know? Why had he disappeared? Why did he leave her just when she needed him the most?_

_She suddenly felt something warm grasp onto her hand. Sora must have reached over for it, for now she felt the cloth on his glove rubbing against hers. But he didn't smile. He didn't blush like she did. He just opened his mouth._

_"Kairi," he started. That was his voice, she knew it. It must be him. "I know you're thinking about my changing right now, since I haven't done anything-well….stupid. But I've been through a lot these past 2 years…and I want you to know something."_

_Kairi looked at him, dumbfounded, lost for words, as she looked down to the hand which was still in hers. He still didn't smile, even after he called himself stupid. He didn't even look in shame at her. _

_"Sora, I've waited here for such a long time. And now…you're back. I-I-have something to tell you too," she said, looking at the boy. He only nodded._

_"I missed you…a lot more then I'd like to admit, of course, but I really did…it was like part of my heart was taken away. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" she paused there, out of words. She once again turned to the waves, feeling Sora's eyes on her._

_"That's what I was going to say, Kai, but with something different, I guess," he said, making her look at him. "I-I can't put it into words, but I can show you."_

_She could only look at him. Was he going to punch her, for thinking in a way about him that wasn't like it used to be, just as friends? Or was it something else, like fury…suddenly his face was closer then she expected, and an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. The warm sensation of his lips crashed onto hers, filling her with everything she had waited for, hoped for. She quickly opened her eyes to see his deep blue eyes looking into hers, deepening the kiss. She didn't want this to stop. But finally Sora pulled back. He stood up, arching his back and leaving Kairi smiling. He most certainly HAD changed. His old flabby lazy bum like body was now fully formed with muscles, and he almost flexed, but he saw her staring so he stopped and put his hand out. _

_"Want to walk on the beach?" he asked her, finally smiling the cheesy smile she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She nodded her head and took his hand. He lifted her up with ease and they began the walk the beaches of familiarity. _

_"His lips-they taste just like cinnamon," she thought, smiling. _

_**Okay, so it was VERY crappy. But hey, this was my first Sora and Kairi oneshot! I normally don't like Sora or Kairi too well(no offense) but I'm looking at Kairi's situation, attitude towards life, and boyfriend(hahaha) in my own way(even though I've never had a boyfriend . ) oh well. But I think I'm going to change my penname. Should I? Help me decide, readers! I love you all dearly(not queerly) and my new found love goes to Gui and Sora and still Roxie.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nami**_


End file.
